WP Targets in USA (1962: The Apocalypse)
East of the Mississippi *'This vague list is being sub divided in to accurate targets by state.' #Craney Island US Naval Supply Depot,-10kt and two 20kt, #US Navy Depot Julienes Creek,-10kt and two 20kt ICBMs. #Warren Air field,-10kt and two 20kt ICBMs. #NAS Ocean,-10kt and two 20kt ICBMs. #Langley airforce base,-10kt and two 20kt ICBMs. #Arlington-10kt and two 20kt ICBMs. #Washington DC -10kt and two 20kt ICBMs. #The 20kt ICBM meant for Felker Army Air Force Airfield and MacDill AFB did not explode. #Dover Air Force Base was struck by the only 500-kiloton ICBM warhead detonated over Dover AFB, destroying both it and the adjacent city. #The 100kt ICBM meant for Tampa missed and hit the southern town of Flamingo instead. #Miami sea-front was hit by a 4 x 250kt fired by Soviet forces in Cuba in the closing stages in the war, but missed, so most of the blast went out to sea. #The R-16 intercontinental ballistic missile that came with it missed hopelessly and exploded it's 1Mt warhead off of North Bimini Island in the Bahamas. #Aberdeen Proving Grounds - 1x 50kt #Camp Lejuene- 1x 250kt #Fort Benning- 1x 250 kt #Fort Detrick- 2x 250 kt #Pinecastle Army Air Field/McCoy Air Force Base- 1x 10kt (did not explode) #Jim Hamilton/L.B. Owens Airport- 1x 10kt (did not explode) #Ozark Army Air Field- 1x 10kt, #Fort Rucker- 1x 10kt (did not explode) #Cairns Army Airfield- 1 x 10kt and 1x 20 kt #Newport, Arkansas Newport Municipal Airport (Arkansas)- 1x 10kt, #North Army Air Field, South Carolina - 1x 1kt and 1 x10kt (neither had exploded) #Fort Campbell- 1x 10kt and 1x 1kt (the 10kt one did not explode) #New Orleans Lakefront Airport- 1 x 1kt #Louis Armstrong New Orleans International Airport- 1x 10kt (did not explode) #Selman Army Airfield- 1x 100kt (It was reactivated in 1961) #Fort Dix-McGuire-Lakehurst Air Force Base-1 x 100kt #Fort George Meade-1x 250kt #Fort Lauderdale city's coastline-1 x 20kt #Fort Lauderdale city's town center-1 x 20kt #Fort Monmouth-1 x 50kt (failed to explode) #Fort Stewart-1 x 50kt (failed to explode and burryed it's self 29 ft into the ground) #Naval Surface Warfare Center Carderock Division- 1x 20 kt #Naval Surface Warfare Center Dahlgren Division- 1x 20 kt #Tyndall Air Force Base- 1x 20 kt #Naval Support Activity Panama City- 1x 20 kt #Panama City Military Base- 1x 20 kt #Panama City, Florida- 1x 20 kt #Panama City, Florida's coastline- 1x 20 kt #Mobile, Alabama- 1x 20 kt (failed to explode) #Naval Coastal Systems Laboratory Panama City- 1x 20 kt #Key West NAS-1 x 20kt (failed to explode) #Key West AFB-1 x 20kt (failed to explode) #Marine Corps Base Quantico -2 x 50kt (failed to explode) #Tallahasse- 2 x 15 kt #NSA Mid-South- 1x 20kt #Naval Construction Battalion Center Gulfport- 1x 50kt #Gulfport Battalion Center-1 x 50kt #NAS Meridian- 1x 20kt #Tampa habour- 1x 10 kt #Tampa, Floriada 1x 10kt #Tampa airport- 1 x 1 kt #Key Largo- 1 x 1 kt #Marine Corps Air Station New River-1 x 10kt #Nashville, Tennessee- 1x 10kt #Camp Geiger-1 x 10kt #Stone Bay-1 x 10kt #Courthouse Bay-1 x 10kt #Camp Johnson-1 x 10kt (did not explode and broke-up spilling radioactive matter, dirty bomb style) #Greater Sandy Run Training Area-1 x 10kt. #Camp Springs Army Airfield-1 x 10kt #The deep-water port at Wilmington-1 x 10kt (did not explode) #The deep-water port at Morehead City-1 x 10kt #Columbus, Georgia-1 x 10kt #NAS Atlanta-2 x 10kt #NAS Baton Rouge-2 x 10kt #Kings Bay Submarine Base-1 x 10kt #NAS Meridian-1 x 10kt #NS Pascagoula-1 x 10kt #Columbus Air Force Base-1 x 10kt #Keesler Air Force Base-1 x 20kt #Hawkins Field (airport)-1 x 10kt #Hurlburt Field-1x 250kt #McGuire Air Force Base-1x 250kt #Dalhart Army Airfield-1x 250kt #MacDill Air Force Base-1 x 10kt #Fort Lauderdale-Hollywood International- 1 x 1 kt #Opa-locka Airport- 1 x 1 kt #Port of Miami-1 x 10kt #Joint Base Andrews/Andrews Air Force Base- 1 100kt and 1 50kt Pennsylvania #Wilkes-Barre, Pennsylvania-1 x 10kt #Pittsburgh-1 x 1kt #Philadelphia- 1x 100kt and 1x 50kt Virginia #Naval Station Norfolk- 1 100kt and 1 50kt #Defense Depot Norfolk Virginia (DDNV)- 1 100kt and 1 50kt #Norfolk (Virginia) Navy Airfield,-10kt and two 20kt ICBMs. #Norfolk (Virginia) International Airport,-10kt and two 20kt ICBMs. Kentukey #Fort Knox Bullion Depository- 1x 1kt #Godman Army Airfield- 1x 10kt (did not explode) #United States Army Armor School- 1x 10kt (did not explode) #The Salvation Armys Camp Paradise Valley Conference Center- 1x 1kt (did not explode) #Ohio River Ordnance Plant, Kentukey- 1x 10kt (did not explode) Ohio #Scioto Ordnance Plant, Ohio- 1x 10kt and 1 x 20kt ( the 20kt one did not explode) Louisiana #Lake Charles/Chennault Air Force Base- 1x 10kt (did not explode) #Belle Chase, Louisiana-1 x 20kt Mississippi #Greenville Air Force Base (Mississippi)-1 x 10kt #Cleveland Municipal Airport (Mississippi)-1 x 1kt California #Edwards Air Force Base- 1x 10kt (did not go off) #Longbeach port- 1x 250kt #Longbeach city- 1x 250kt #San Diego- 1x 250kt #San Diego port- 1x 250kt #Los Angeles- 1x 250kt #Los Angeles port- 1x 250kt #San Francisco- 1x 250kt #San Francisco port- 1x 250kt #Sacramento- 1x 10kt (did not go off) Arizona #Phoenix-1 x10 (did not go off).. #Luke Air Force Base-1 x10. #Williams AFB in Chandler-1 x10. #Davis-Monahan AFB-1 x10. #The missile silos around Tucson, that constitute Arizona's ICBM arsenal- 5x 100kt #Fort Huachuca-1 x10 (did not go off).. #Yuma-1 x10 (did not go off).. #Marine Corps Air Station-1 x10. #Yuma Proving Ground-1 x10. #Flagstaff-1 x10 (did not go off). #Navajo Army Depot-1 x10 (did not go off).. Nevada #Nellis Air Force Base-2 x250. #Nellis AFB and the Nevada Test & Training Range- 1x 100kt #Indian Spring Air Force Auxiliary Field-1 x10. #Groom Lake Air Force Facility, also known as Area 51- 4 x250kt. #Fallon Naval Air Station (NAS)- 1x 250kt #Fallon- 1x 1kt #Hawthorne Army Ammunition Plant- 1x 250kt #Hawthorne- 1x 1kt #The Hoover Dam- 1x 1kt (it missed and hit Lake Mead, where it failed to go off) #Las Vagas- 1x 10kt Texas New York #New York City- 2 10kt, 1 x 20kt and 1 50kt #Manhatten Island-10kt and two 20kt, #Pine Camp/Fort Drum- 1x 10kt (did not explode) Pourto Rica Guam Alaska and Hawaii Also see: #1962: Doomsday #Add-hock weapons at hand (1962: Doomsday) #Armed forces weapons in 1962/1963 (1962: Doomsday) #Editorial Guidelines- (1962: Doomsday) #Malmö incident (1962: Doomsday) #Radioactive animals (1962: Doomsday) #Salzburg Incident (1962: Doomsday) #Survivor Nations (1962: Doomsday) #Thames flood notes (1962: Doomsday) #Survivor Nations (1962: Doomsday) #List of pre-war Leaders and Generals (1962: Doomsday) #Thames flood notes (1962: Doomsday) #UK OTL atomic reactors #A song in Europe (1962: Doomsday) #The Europa Alliance (1962: Doomsday) #Afghanistan (1962: Doomsday) #Atomic war targets (1962: Doomsday) Category:USA Category:Cold War Category:1962: Doomsday Category:Military Category:Politics Category:Atomic affairs